


Finding You Again

by SeventhHeaventh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, It’s not incest if one is an alien, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhHeaventh/pseuds/SeventhHeaventh
Summary: It has been so long since Alex was taken away from her, but Kara never lost hope of finding the love of her life again.(This is kinda without much plot, it's just for me to practice writing explicit smut)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 41
Kudos: 170





	1. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara remembers a time when she had Alex
> 
> italics - flashback

Kara sighed as she circled National City. It had been a month since she came out as Supergirl and to be honest, she loved it. She loved helping people, saving people but it hadn’t been the reason she came out as a Superhero, no. She came out hoping to find someone. She had spent 4 years searching for any trace of Alex but the girl had vanished from the surface of the Earth. She hoped that she would recognise her as Supergirl and seek her out. She still remembered that fateful night when it had all been taken away from her.

_“It was stupid of you to do that,” said Kara as she pushed the brunette to sit down on the bed. Pulling up her shirt, she sighed at the bruises that were starting to show on the girl’s side._

_“I don’t care. I would have broken more than his nose had we not been interrupted,” replied Alex, huffing. She would protect Kara at all cost._

_“You got hurt Alex, look at these bruises,”_

_“Doesn’t matter to me,” growled Alex. She was not going to apologise for her actions, she would do it again if required._

_Shaking her head, Kara blew some of her frost-breath onto the bruises to cool them down, observing the shiver that coursed through the brunette. She kept going, slow and taking breaks in between when suddenly, she felt a pressure against the hand she had on Alex’s thigh. She was surprised to see the girl’s pants tenting. Curiously, she lifted her hand to run it across the tent only to retract it when she heard Alex hiss at the contact._

_“Alex?” she asked hesitantly as she saw the brunette pull her shirt down and shuffle to the middle of the bed, away from her._

_“It’s nothing. I’m tired, I’m going to go sleep,” replied Alex shakily, pulling her blanket on top of her._

_“Alex,” said Kara more firmly, shuffling onto the bed and slipping underneath the blanket as well._

_“Kara, please… Just go,” said Alex, trying to shuffle as far as she could away from the blonde._

_“Alex please… Is…is that because of me?” she gestured towards the tent that was showing in the blanket, despite Alex trying to hide it._

_Turning red in embarrassment and shame, Alex could only nod._

_“Can… can I see?” asked Kara, watching as Alex’s eyes widened in shock, “please?” she added as she slowly pulled the blanket away to reveal the tent in Alex’s cargo pants._

_“Kara, no…” Alex argued, trying to pull the blanket back._

_“Alex…”_

_Her name whispered in such a husky voice stilled her. She looked back at Kara and was surprised to see the usually bright blue eyes had darkened into the colour of a stormy ocean._

_“I need to see you, Alex,” said Kara, her voice giving away her desperation._

_Unable to say anything, Alex could only nod._

_Reaching forward, Kara deftly undid Alex’s buttons and slowly pulled her pants down till her knees. The bulge was even more prominent as she laid here in her black boxers. Kara could smell her, a musk that was so Alex. It filled her lungs and made her mouth water. She reached her hand forward, skimming her fingers gently on the fabric, loving the mewls coming from Alex’s throat and the twitches and jerks from the member encased in the fabric._

_“Kara…” Alex moaned. She shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be allowing Kara to touch her like that. She hissed as the cold air hit her throbbing cock when Kara pull her boxer down._

_Kara gasped as she pulled the boxer away, the length springing out and slapping onto the brunette’s tight abs. Pale skin had reddened with need, Alex’s cock was long enough to reach her belly button, with a slight curvature. Not too thick but thick enough. She was surprised to see it look quite smooth, not veiny like she had learnt boys looked. The head was red and weeping, a clear drop of precum glistening at the opening. At the base, she could see Alex’s balls. They looked so full and Kara wanted to cup them to see how much space on her hand they would take. She watched in awe as the cock slowly lifted from Alex’s tight stomach until it was nearly pointing at the ceiling. She realised that her gaze had a major effect on the brunette and looked up to Alex’s face. The usual bright hazel eyes were blown and dark._

_“Alex, I love you,” whispered Kara, feeling a wetness pool into her underwear._

_“I love you too, Kara,” replied Alex, voice dripping with love._

_Kara couldn’t stop herself, she lunged into the brunette’s arms. Alex, having read her intentions captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kara moaned at the feeling of their lips together, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck. She gasped when she felt the brunette bite her lower lip and Alex wasted no time in plunging her tongue into her mouth._

_Kara let out a throaty moan and chased the brunette’s tongue with her own. She kissed Alex greedily as if the brunette was an oasis after months of being in a desert. It was only the need for air that made Alex pull away but Kara just shifted her attention, tongue lapping at the brunette’s exposed straining neck, depositing hot wet open-mouthed kisses on every bit of skin she could find. It was only Alex’s hiss when she accidentally hit the brunette’s cock while shuffling, that made her pull back, lips red and swollen._

_She shuffled lower onto the bed until her face was an inch away from the throbbing member and Kara felt her mouth water. Precum was dripping from the weeping head and Kara wanted to know the taste of it. Having just tasted Alex’s mouth, she now wanted to know how every inch of Alex tasted._

_“Kara...” Alex tried to push the blonde away but she was unmovable._

_Kara kissed the length in front of her, slow pecks all while avoiding the head and precum. She loved the mewl that came out of Alex at the feel of her lips on her cock. “Tell me, you don’t want this,” she whispered, allowing her hot breath to hit the throbbing member, enjoying watching it twitch._

_“Kara…” Alex moaned. How could she say that? She felt like it was all she wanted at this point, Kara’s mouth on her. She felt ready to burst. It was wrong, she shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t!_

_“Tell me the truth, Alex. Tell me what you want…” Kara moaned, keeping her assault on the length in front of her, peppering small kisses all over._

_“Kara…” Alex couldn’t take it, she needed Kara, “Kara, I need you…”_

_Kara moaned at the words and started depositing hot open-mouthed kisses on Alex’s cock, loving the brunette’s resultant groan. She groaned at the taste of the skin in her mouth, Alex tasted divine and she had barely tasted her. Not wanting to wait any further, she licked the brunette’s flesh, groaning. She couldn’t get enough, Alex’s musk coated her tongue. She licked even more, from the base until she reached the weeping head. Alex’s precum was glistening and Kara’s heart thudded as she realised it was because of her, it was because of her, it was for her, it belonged to her. Growling, she took the head in her mouth, unable to contain her groan at Alex’s pure taste, she felt herself squirt a little, drenching her panties. She suckled wanting more, and Alex’s cock happily provided._

_“Kara…Karaaaa..Karaaa” Alex chanted. The feeling of the blonde’s hot mouth on her was heavenly. She was trying so hard to keep her hips from moving._

_“Alex, you taste so good,” moaned Kara, running her tongue up and down the brunette’s cock and taking the head into her mouth for a suckle, every time she reached the top. She ran her nose down the cock, enjoying the shiver in Alex’s body and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with Alex. She wanted to be surrounded by Alex, to taste, touch, smell, hear, see and feel Alex and only Alex. As she reached the base of the hard cock, she flicked her tongue to get a taste of the balls in front of her and moaned as she realised the musk was stronger there. Burying her nose into heavy sacks, she took one in her mouth and sucked, running her tongue around it._

_“Kara, oh my god!” Alex groaned, she now understood what people meant when they said they were ready to bust a nut. Her balls felt so full and ready to explode in Kara’s hot mouth._

_Kara moaned, alternating between Alex’s balls. Deciding she couldn’t pick between them, she slipped both into her mouth, moaning at how mouth felt so full. Full of Alex._

_Alex couldn’t stop herself from thrusting her hips, wanting to fuck Kara’s mouth with her balls. She was encouraged by the answering moan from Kara and let herself go, thrusting into the blonde’s mouth._

_Kara was absolutely loving Alex thrusting into her mouth, she allowed it for several minutes before pulling away, enjoying how Alex’s balls looked, glistening with her saliva. She hadn’t wanted to pull away but she needed more. Wasting no time, she took the whole of Alex’s length into her mouth, surprised that she wasn’t gagging. Maybe it’s a reflex Kryptonians do not have, she wondered._

_Alex howled as Kara’s hot mouth enveloped her cock. She watched as the blonde’s head bobbed in between her legs and it was sinful._

_“Oh god yes! Yes, baby, take all of me in your mouth,” Alex groaned, thrusting her hips faster as her fingers dug in blonde locks._

_Kara was in heaven. She had never tasted anything better than this in her whole life. It was better than any food she had ever experienced. God, now she wanted Alex’s cock in her mouth all the time. She ran her tongue around the length, coating her tongue with Alex, memorising the taste. God, she was soaked, dripping through her underwear. She was enjoying Alex’s thrusts, proof that the brunette was enjoying this as much as she was. It was like Alex was trying to feed Kara her cock and she moaned at the thought. She would wilfully take it anytime, anywhere and she needed that, right now!_

_Reluctantly pulling her mouth away from the delicious hard cock, she rolled onto her back and moaned, “Alex, please…feed me….feed me your cock!”_

_Alex moaned at the sinful words coming out of the blonde and pushed herself up, manoeuvring herself as much as she could with her pants and boxers still at her knees, until her crotch was at Kara’s face, cock jutting right in front of the blonde. Pushing her cock head into Kara’s pink lips, she watched as they parted to take her in._

_Kara moaned, at the feeling of Alex’s cock back in her mouth. She had missed it in those few seconds it had been away from her. She brought her hands up to cut Alex’s firm buttocks and squeezed, urging the girl to start thrusting into her mouth._

_Alex didn’t wait for any more, slowly thrusting into the blonde’s mouth, not wanting to hurt her. It was only with Kara’s insistently squeezing that she realised that the girl hadn’t gagged previously and was wanting more. Reaching to brush her thumb against the blonde’s cheek tenderly, she waited for the reassuring gaze before earnestly starting to rut in the blonde’s mouth._

_“Oh Kara, take me, take all of me,” Alex roared, sweating as she used all her muscles to claim the blonde’s mouth._

_Encouraged, Kara used her hands to push Alex deeper into her mouth and lifted her head to meet Alex’s every thrust. She wanted Alex to fuck her face and feed her like it was her last meal. They kept going for several minutes, Alex panting at the effort._

_She whined when she felt Alex pull her cock out but was appeased when the brunette grabbed and pulled the cock back and her gorgeous balls were thrust into her face instead. She took them in her mouth and hummed._

_“Yes baby…” Alex moaned, loving the hum that was vibrating through her balls. They felt so full, she had never been this full before, “Suck my balls. You love my balls, don’t you?” she asked, watching the blonde suck her happily._

_“Yes,” Kara panted, running her tongue over the globes of flesh, “I love your balls, I love your cock, I love all of you.”_

_“Oh god,” Alex started jerking her cock with her hand, “I’m gonna blow…I’m gonna blow… I need a tissue.” She looked around hastily, spying the tissue box on her bedside table. Her hand had picked up the pace and was jerking sloppily. She tried to reach for the box but Kara wasn’t having any of it. Letting go of the delicious balls, the blonde batted the brunette’s hand away. Alex howled as she watched the blonde take her cock to the hilt before starting to bob again. She tried to pull out but the hands wrapped around her ass made sure she couldn’t. “Baby, I’m gonna come,” she begged, trying to remove the blonde’s lips around her._

_Kara moaned and dug her fingers deeper into Alex’s buttocks, flicking her tongue back and forth at the opening at Alex’s cockhead. Alex’s eyes widened and she felt white light burst into her vision as she unleashed on Kara’s tongue, “Jesus fucking Christ!” Alex wailed as the Kryptonian milked every last drop of cum out of her body_

_Kara's entire body trembled as she felt Alex’s cum coat her tongue. She felt herself orgasm, together with Alex, her own arousal dripping down her legs. Hot silky cum spilt down her tongue in long heavy bursts and she let heady taste fill her mouth, memorising it. It tasted even better than Alex’s precum and Kara was sure she couldn’t live without Alex’s cum now that she has had a taste._

_Head spinning wildly, Alex looked down at Kara’s happy face. She slowly pulled her cock out of the blonde’s mouth, disregarding the mewls of discontent coming from the blonde and watched as a trail of white cum dripped onto her chin. It barely had time to settle on the supple chin when a soft pink tongue slipped out of the blonde’s hot mouth to lick away her seed._

_Kara hummed as she caught the last of Alex’s essence. She wanted more._

_The two girls had been too lost in their desires to notice Alex’s parents when they walked in on them. They were forcefully separated, Kara nearly broke Jeremiah’s hand when she saw him throw Alex off of her but Eliza brought out the kryptonite to stop her. Alex was sent packing the same night._

_Alex’s tears clouded her view as she drove away from Midvale. She could still hear her mother’s voice in her head. “If you want to keep her safe, you will leave and never come back, Alexandra!”_

Kara never saw her again. She searched high and low, listening for the heartbeat she so desperately loved to no avail.


	2. It's Really You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara ends up in a tight spot and someone comes out of the woodwork to save her

Kara felt the punch in her gut that sent her flying to crash into the wall behind her, the wall cracking sending debris down her body. She was shocked to feel pain. Scrambling to get back on her feet, she barely had time to right herself before she was punched again in the head. 

“Say your prayers, Supergirl because this is the end,” growled the alien, lifting his axe to deliver the final blow. Kara was shocked that she was going to die this way. 

“Over my dead body,” a voice shouted above them, distracting the alien from Kara. Kara watched as a figure dressed in black rappelled down a helicopter and smashed into the alien, throwing him away from Kara. The figure quickly followed up shooting an energy beam at the downed alien, knocking him unconscious. 

Kara’s vision swam and she struggled to stay awake, she only felt arms wrapping around her lifting her and a soft voice whispering “I’m here” in her ears before blackness took over. 

* * *

Kara blinked her eyes open, momentarily confused as to where she was but recognised her ceiling pretty soon. She was lying on her couch at her apartment. Remembering the fight with the alien, she felt her heart start hammering when she realised that the people who had saved her knew where she lived. Feeling like she was in danger, she quickly looked around but was shocked frozen when she saw the figure sitting in the armchair next to her. Auburn hair a lot shorter than she was used to remembering, arms no longer lanky but muscled, face a lot more contoured, looking out her window, Kara forgot to breathe. She didn’t dare to hope. 

It felt like aeons that she was staring until the brunette turned and familiar hazel eyes widened at finding her awake. Kara didn’t notice herself moving off her couch to kneel in front of the woman she has so desperately missed. She was scared that this was again just a dream, a figment of her imagination. She was scared to touch her for fear she would disappear. 

“Kara…”

The soft whisper of her name snapped her out of it. Eyes stinging with tears, her hands quickly grabbed the woman’s tactical pants. Hastily pulling open the zip, she pulled the pants down forcefully, dragging the boxers with it. 

“Kara! What….Oh, God!” 

The moan that came out of the brunette spurred her as Kara took the soft cock in her mouth and she was pretty sure, she let out a guttural moan of her own. Tears streamed down her face as she bobbed up and down the member, feeling it harden in her mouth, the taste all too familiar but she had to make sure. Using her super speed, she bobbed faster, wrapping her lips around the engorged cock and flicking her tongue desperately at the cockhead. She went at it hard and fast, like a starved woman. 

“Kara! Kara….Oh Oh Ohhhhh!” 

Cum erupted in her mouth in long heavy bursts, coating every inch of her tongue and Kara sobbed in earnest at the familiar taste, a taste she would never forget, she had memorised it. It was her Alex, really her Alex. She savoured Alex’s seed in her mouth before swallowing, making sure to not let any drop go to waste. 

“Kara…” A warm hand came to cup her face and Kara looked up at the hazel eyes looking at her with such love and adoration.

Letting Alex’s soft member slip out of her mouth, Kara wrapped her arms around the midsection of the brunette and buried her face in Alex’s stomach, sobbing. It was taking all of her willpower not to squeeze too hard. “It’s you, it’s really you!” 

Fixing her pants, Alex pulled the blonde onto her lap, hugging her with all her might, “Yes, it’s me, baby. I’m here,” she whispered in Kara’s ear as the blonde settled against the crook of her neck. She peppered kisses against the blonde’s hair until the sobbing quieted down.

“Why is your heartbeat different?” whispered Kara. It was the one thing that was throwing her off. 

“Oh sorry, let me turn it off.” Reaching into her shirt, Alex quickly switched off her scrambler and Kara was pleasantly surprised to hear a familiar beat come through. It was music to her ears. 

“What is that?” Pulling herself away from Alex’s neck, Kara looked into the hazel eyes for an explanation.

“Uh, it’s my heart scrambler. It masks my heartbeat,” the brunette replied hesitantly. 

Surprised at the wave of hurt and anger washing over her, Kara shouted, “Why would you do that?! Do you know how long I have been searching for you?! Listening for your heartbeat?! I didn’t know what happened to you! They had me with a Kryptonite bracelet for a full year, Alex. It was only after a year that they felt they had to remove it due to adverse effects of prolonged exposure. As soon as it was off, I listened for you and to not hear you, I was scared you were dead!” Her tears started again, running down her face. It had scared her so much.

“I’m sorry. I was doing it to protect you,” whispered Alex, wiping Kara’s tears with her thumb. It pained her to see her like that. 

“Protect me? How could that be protecting me?!”

Alex sighed, “It’s a long story…”

“Tell me everything,” urged Kara, wanting to know the truth. 

“After I was kicked out, I lost myself. Realised what Eliza said had been true, I was putting you in danger.” Seeing Kara ready to cut her off, she put her finger on the blonde’s lips and continued, “our relationship would have brought attention to us, to you. I couldn’t have that. I felt so lost without you, Kara, I tried to drown it in alcohol to the point where I wrapped my car around a tree. Unfortunately for me, it didn’t kill me as I wanted it too. I came out pretty unscathed.”

Kara gasped in horror at the words and her hands tightened in the brunette’s shirt, worried that she let go, Alex would disappear.

“I ended up in jail…and Hank Henshaw, my Director came to find me and recruit me for the DEO, saying that I could protect you that way.”

“The DEO?! The organisation that persecutes aliens?” Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I thought so too at first but I realised this was my chance to protect you, from the inside. Make sure they never got to you. I designed the scrambler there, knowing you would find me. Thing is, I realised after a year of being there that they weren’t the bad guys I thought they were, they were only after aliens who stole, killed, criminals really. They were also working to find and close down CADMUS. Now, CADMUS is the real threat, they capture aliens to experiment on and I dedicated everything to make sure they never found you. I wanted you to have a normal life and if I had to protect you from the shadows, so be it.” Alex said, willing Kara to believe her.

“What changed?” asked Kara, realising that Alex had been so near the whole time.

Smiling, Alex looked into the blue eyes she loved so much, “You…or I should say Supergirl. You came out as a superhero and now CADMUS knows about you. The whole point of me being in the shadows was to keep you secret and now, you are no longer a secret. I couldn’t stay away… Plus, it’s a lot easier to protect you from close, like earlier.”

“You saved me…” replied Kara, realising just how much Alex had done and has been doing for so long to protect her.

“I love you, Kara…” Alex whispered, willing her eyes to convey how much.

“Alex,” sobbed Kara, “I love you too…so much! Please, don’t leave me again. I can’t live without you.”

Alex gently cupped Kara’s cheeks and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, which the blonde eagerly returned. They kissed languidly for nearly half an hour, getting acquainted with each other’s mouths again, only coming up for air or to whisper words of love and devotion.

Resting her forehead against Kara’s temple, Alex wrapped her hands around the woman’s thighs and hoisted her up, Kara wrapping her legs around her, “Come on, you must be tired after today’s fight. Why don’t you take a shower, settle in some comfy clothes and go to bed early?”

It was then that Kara realised she was still in her Supergirl suit, covered with dirt and concrete dust. Alex padded to Kara’s bedroom in her socks, already knowing the layout of the apartment and found the en-suite bathroom easily, with Kara wrapped around her like a koala, “We are here,” said Alex, waiting for Kara to let go as she slackened her arms a little bit.

“No…” Kara shook her head against the crook of Alex’s neck, “I can’t let you go just yet,” she whispered, suddenly shivering. 

Alex tightened her arms around the blonde again. Pushing her socks off with her feet, she walked into the shower and turned on the hot water tap, fiddling with it until the temperature was just right. Kara looked up and watched with love as the brunette didn’t care that she was getting soaked with her clothes on. They stayed like this, under the warm spray until Kara stopped shivering. 

The blonde let go, planting her feet on the ground but kept her hands on Alex. She needed the contact. Slowly, she started pulling off the brunette’s soaked shirt. They silently divested each other of their wet clothes and Kara let herself fall into Alex’s arms, pressing their wet naked fronts together, loving the skin contact. She had never seen Alex fully naked nor been with her fully naked like they were right now and her heart was brimming with happiness at the feeling of the brunette’s skin against her. The brunette was the most beautiful person she has ever seen.

She moaned as she felt Alex’s hands roam on her wet skin and a hot mouth wetly kissing her neck. “I never got the chance to return the favour,” she heard, whispered in her ear. Confused, she looked at the brunette only to see her drop down to kneel on the floor. She moaned again as she felt kisses on her stomach.

“I need to know what you taste like,” whispered Alex, depositing a soft kiss on the blonde mound in front of her. It was slightly wild, with cute blond curls and Alex loved it. Burying her nose into it, she tentatively licked the folds underneath and felt Kara shiver, hands tangling in her short hair for purchase. _Gods, you taste so sweet, Kara. My beautiful sweet sunny Kara, you are my goddess._

“Oh, Alex!” Kara moaned, having never felt this way.

Encouraged by Kara’s response, Alex licked harder, lapping at the folds before twirling her tongue around Kara’s swollen clit, being careful not to touch the nub. She listened as Kara’s moans got louder and felt the hips bucking harder against her mouth. Pulling away, much to Kara’s displeasure, she raked her teeth against the inside of the blonde’s thighs, licking the skin as Kara hissed at the sensation.

“Alex…Alex, please. I need you,” sobbed Kara, desperate for anything Alex would give her. 

Deciding, it wasn’t really the time for teasing or foreplay as they both had waited too long, Alex wrapped her lips around Kara’s nub, suckling until the blonde was panting and keening on top of her. Lifting Kara’s left leg onto her right shoulder to spread open her folds, she dove in Kara’s sex, pushing her tongue inside her. She held on tight as the blonde screamed, body writhing and bucking into her mouth as Kara unleashed into her mouth and Alex drank greedily, loving as Kara’s essence coated her face and her mouth. She felt Kara go slack and got up to gather the woman in her arms. She gently washed them both and dried their bodies and hair carefully before slipping one arm under the blonde’s knees, lifting her in her arms and carrying her to bed, foregoing getting dressed.

Carefully tucking Kara under the covers, she slipped in as well and pulled the blonde against her, loving how they seamlessly slotted together, Kara again finding her spot in the crook of her neck, arms wrapped around her waist and legs tangled together, “Sleep, my love” whispered Alex.

Sighing in contentment, Kara decided to voice out the niggling fear in her heart, “I’m scared that if I go to sleep, I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone, like the millions of dreams I’ve had before,” she whispered, voice trembling.

“I’m here. I promise, I’ll be here when you wake up,” said Alex, kissing the blonde’s forehead, “what can I do to lessen your fears?” she asked. She desperately wanted to make her love feel safe.

Peering into the hazel eyes that conveyed that they would do anything for her, Kara whispered, “make love to me… I need to feel you…deep inside me in a way you’ll never leave..”

“Are you sure?” asked Alex, wanting to make sure that this was what Kara wanted. 

“Yes,” replied Kara without hesitation. 

“Uh…ok, do you have condoms?” asked Alex.

“No, no condoms. I don’t want anything between you and me,” replied Kara, shaking her head.

“Kara, I don’t want to accidentally get you pregnant,” replied Alex. They were not ready for that. 

“I’m on the pill,” said Kara.

“What?” She wasn’t sure pills worked with Kryptonians. 

“They put me on the pill after what happened,” replied Kara, “they were worried that if not with you, I might sleep with someone else in college and they wanted to make sure I didn’t get pregnant so they invented a pill for my Kryptonian biology. I left your house and your parents after college, never looking back but I still have the recipe for the pill so I make it myself.”

“Oh…” Alex swallowed heavily, she really didn’t want to think of Kara sleeping with someone else.

Reading the brunette’s face, Kara frowned, “I’ve never been with anyone,” 

“Why do you still take it then?” asked Alex, perplexed. 

“To be ready for when I found you, dummy!” Kara huffed, burrowing in Alex’s chest, suddenly shy. 

“Oh…” Alex smiled, “I’ve never been with someone either.”

“What?” Kara’s head shot up. She was shocked but at the same time so extremely pleased that no one had touched her Alex but she wasn’t sure why. Her Alex was so hot and handsome.

“I don’t want anyone but you, dummy,” grinned Alex, depositing a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. 

Heart skipping multiple beats, Kara captured Alex’s lips and kissed her with all the love she could muster. Rao, this woman was going to be the death of her. 

Alex gently pushed Kara against the bed and shuffled on top of her. Kara groaned at Alex’s delicious weight and sank into the mattress. 

“I love you,” whispered Alex, as she sucked on Kara’s neck, wishing she could leave marks on the indestructible Kryptonian skin. She let her hands skim the sides of the blonde, fingers fluttering up and down on the soft skin. Just being so close to the love of her life had made Alex rock hard. Her hips were slowly moving by themselves and she moaned when she felt Kara’s hip thrust up to meet her own, coating her length with her wetness. 

Kara moaned as she rubbed her folds on the cock nestled between their bodies. She was drenched and felt painfully empty. Her muscles were clenching, trying to find purchase on something, “Alex, I can’t wait. I need you inside.” She begged, she really couldn’t handle foreplay right now. She had waited years for this. 

Alex groaned at the words and surprisingly felt her cock harden even more. Slowly thrusting her hips until she felt the tip of her cock find Kara’s entrance, she stilled and said, “I’ll go slow. Let me know if it hurts or you want to stop.”

“Yes…please,” whispered Kara, barely hanging on. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s torso and pulled her into her when she felt the brunette’s cock push into her, agonisingly slow. She stilled her hips as she waited for the brunette to sink into her. 

Alex moaned as she inched deeper into Kara’s pussy, the feeling of wet heat around her cock was nearly too much to bear. She kept an eye on Kara’s face as she pushed deeper, looking out for any discomfort. Feeling the barrier of Kara’s virginity, she stilled and waited.

Gazing lovingly into concerned hazel eyes, Kara wrapped her legs around Alex, “More…” she urged, “I need more of you.”

Alex groaned at the words and kissed her hard, before pushing harder, taking Kara’s virginity. “You ok?” she asked, peppering small kisses on the blonde’s forehead.

Kara’s hips bucked at the sting of losing her virginity, it wasn’t that painful. Hearing Alex’s words, she quickly kissed the brunette’s throat, “I’m ok” she reassured, “keep going” she said as she squeezed her muscles harder around her brunette’s length, trying to pull her in, even deeper. 

Taking the cue, Alex pushed further, slowly bottoming out in the blonde. She couldn’t believe she was fully inside Kara. The wet heat constricting around her length was absolute heaven and Alex shifted her focus to Kara’s moans and sharp inhales to avoid cumming too quickly, “God Kara, you feel so good…” Alex slowly started thrusting in and out of her blonde. 

“Oh Alex,” Kara moaned, loving the delicious feeling of being filled. It was like the right key had slotted into her lock. She felt completely surrounded by Alex, inside and out. She tightened her arms around the brunette, pulling her tighter against her body, she wanted no space between them. The slow pace of Alex’s hips was driving her wild, it filled her heart to the brim to realise that Alex wasn’t just having sex with her, she was making love to her. She felt the brunette peppering kisses on her neck and shoulder as she kept thrusting slowly. Alex was worshipping her body, “Alex, you feel so perfect inside me…” she moaned. She would never tire of the feeling of her body wrapped around Alex’s hard cock. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” whispered Alex as she lifted her head to look into the azure eyes she loved so much, “I can’t believe I’m finally with you, you are my universe Kara Zor-El,” she slowly pulled out before pushing back in just as slowly. 

“I love you Alex, zrhemin min... you are everything to me,” cried Kara, kissing Alex’s face and every inch of skin she could reach, tasting Alex’s salty sweat on her tongue. Their lovemaking was deliciously slow and it was overwhelming Kara.

Hearing Kara calling her ‘bondmate’ snapped something inside Alex’s chest. Moaning, she planted her feet onto the mattress, the new angle allowing her to drive deeper into Kara’s pussy, loving as the blonde howled and raked her fingernails down her back. Alex dipped her head down and captured a pebbled nipple in her mouth, sucking gently.

“Rao! More, more!” shouted Kara, the slow and deep thrusts hitting the deepest part of her. She felt Alex’s heavy balls slap against her skin at every drive forward and they felt so full. She wanted them emptied inside her. Her body was feverish, burning with need.

Wrapping an arm around Kara’s torso, Alex pulled the blonde onto her cock as she thrust forward making Kara cry out louder. The muscles around her cock constricted harder and Alex felt them flutter around her member, trying to suck her in. Alex groaned, “Kara, I’m gonna cum,”

“Yes! Inside me! I need all of you inside me!” Hastily wrapping her hands around Alex’s ass, Kara drove the brunette’s hips deeper into her. She wished she could merge with the brunette, have Alex crawl inside her and never leave. 

“Kara…Karaaa” Alex was trying to hold off her orgasm, she wanted to prolong their lovemaking. It was so hard as Kara’s pussy was pulsing around her, trying to milk her.

“Fill me with you, zrhemin,” Kara whispered forcefully against Alex’s ears and watched in awe as Alex’s face scrunched in ecstasy. She felt the brunette plant her feet harder onto the mattress and drive forward so hard that it lifted Kara’s hips off the mattress. 

“Kara!!!!!” Alex howled as she felt her cum shoot out of her cock, her balls pumping painfully as she painted the inside of Kara’s womb white. She was shocked to find her cock still shooting long shots of cum after a few seconds, it was like she couldn’t stop cumming. 

“Alexxxx!” cried Kara, feeling her orgasm explode from inside of her as she felt Alex’s seed fill her. She felt like she had fallen into pieces around Alex’s cock only for the brunette to build her back up again, glueing her together with her thick seed. Dropping onto the mattress, she moaned as she felt the cock still shooting inside her, feeling proud that she had elicited such a big reaction from the brunette. 

“God, I can’t stop cumming,” said Alex, feeling her cock still twitching and spilling little bursts of cum into the blonde.

“Hmm…” moaned Kara, “I love it.” She felt so full, so satisfied and fulfilled. The feeling of Alex’s milk inside her was the greatest of comforts, it settled like a warm feeling in her belly. She felt a little pang in her heart as she realised she wouldn’t get pregnant with her Alex’s babies due to the pill, despite knowing they weren’t ready for that. _Someday, I will carry our babies_ , she thought wistfully.

It took a few minutes for Alex’s cock to stop trickling. Kissing Kara’s sweaty forehead, she whispered I love you to the blonde and tried to pull out only to be stopped as Kara’s legs tightened around her, keeping her in place. 

“Uh…Kara?”

“No,” sighed the blonde, still relishing the feeling of the brunette inside her.

“No?” asked Alex hesitantly, not sure what the blonde was trying to say. 

“I want to sleep like this... with you inside me,” said Kara breathily, gazing lovingly at the brunette. 

Laughing, Alex kissed the blonde’s lips languidly, “whatever you want, love. I love you,” she replied, loving the look of pure joy that lit up her Sunny love’s face. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, rolling them until the blonde was on top of her, their nether regions still joined. She haphazardly pulled the blankets on top of them.

Snuggling deeper into Alex’s neck, Kara deposited a quick kiss on the brunette’s chin before slowly falling asleep in her lover’s arms, one hand resting on the brunette’s heart as her ears trained onto the familiar beat lulling her to sleep. 


	3. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day for Kara

Kara woke up slightly disoriented before she realised that there were arms wrapped around her. Eyes fluttering open, she was surprised to find hazel eyes gazing at her, “Alex” she breathed out contently, burrowing into the brunette’s shoulder even more. It seemed that they had moved in their sleep and now she was on her side, tucked against Alex’s side. She realised mournfully that Alex was no longer inside her but it didn’t stop her from feeling like she was on cloud nine. Her Alex was here with her, it wasn’t a dream. It overwhelmed her so much that she pressed her lips hard against Alex’s skin to stop herself from crying. 

“Morning, Sunshine,” said Alex, arms tightening around the blonde. Not hearing a reply, she grew concerned, “Kara?”

Kara lifted her head to look at the brunette, eyes tearing, “Sorry…” she sniffed, “I’m so happy that you are here. I love you so much.” she whimpered.

“Hey...baby,” Alex couldn’t stop herself from tearing as well. She had never thought she would have the blonde in her arms again. Allowing herself a moment of vulnerability, she let her tears fall, “I missed you so much.”

Kara reverently wiped the brunette’s tears and kissed her, pouring all her love into it. She shifted, climbing on top of Alex, exploring the inside of her mouth. 

Alex returned the kiss with as much fervor, hands lifting to cup the cheeks of the blonde, pulling her in even further. They only separated when Kara’s stomach growled making Alex laugh.

Kara blushed and huffed at Alex laughing at her but the truth was, she was happy to be hearing it. She had missed everything about the brunette, her laugh, her voice, her smile, the way her eyes would twinkle when she teased Kara, the way her arms felt around her, the way she could make Kara feel safe no matter the situation. 

Alex wrapped the blanket around Kara and got up, the blonde bundled in her arms. Carefully carrying her precious cargo to the kitchen, she deposited the woman on the counter, slotting between the blonde’s legs. “What do you want for breakfast, love?” 

Kissing Alex’s chin, Kara inhaled deeply, loving the smell of something uniquely Alex and their lovemaking still clinging to their skin, “Pancakes?” she asked shyly, fondly remembering how Alex used to make her signature pancakes with chocolate chips for her when they were younger. 

Nodding, Alex kissed Kara’s forehead and walked to where she had dropped her backpack yesterday and pulled out a pair of boxers and a tank top, slipping them on much to Kara’s chagrin. She went back to Kara, asking her to point out where all the ingredients were. After gathering everything, she turned on the radio that was sitting on the counter and went to work mixing the batter and starting a pot of coffee. Kara watched silently as the brunette cooked for her, humming to the songs on the radio, awed at her lover’s beauty, reddish-brown hair messy in a sexy way, toned arms and legs in full display. The domesticity of the moment was not lost to her, Alex in her apartment, in her kitchen like she belonged here, with her.  _ She does,  _ thought Kara,  _ she belongs with me.  _ A shiver coursed through her at the thought and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

“Your pancakes, princess,” smiled Alex as she presented a huge stack to the Kryptonian. She watched as Kara dug in happily while she fixed herself a small stack. They ate their breakfast right there, not bothering to go sit at the table, Kara humming with glee at every bite. After they were done, they sipped their coffee together, kissing each other after every other sip. Kara was in pure bliss.

A familiar tune started on the radio and Alex grinned, pulling Kara off the counter, her blanket still wrapped around her like a toga. Shuffling to the open space in the living room, she twirled the blonde, making her laugh happily. Wrapping her in her arms, Alex pulled them into a slow dance.They stared at each other lovingly and Alex took the time to observe the blonde in front of her. The morning sunlight streaming from the windows was hitting her blonde hair and making her look as ethereal as she really was. Blue eyes sparkled with joy and a smile adorned the beautiful face, bringing cute dimples to the show. She was so enraptured that she didn’t realise that her steps had slowed to a stop. 

“Alex?” asked Kara curiously. 

Alex cupped the soft cheeks in front of her and pulled the blonde in a desperate kiss. Kara moaned in her mouth and Alex took the chance to slip her tongue in. Kara’s legs felt weak and she slowly dropped to the floor, bringing Alex with her. Alex plundered the blonde’s mouth with her tongue, desperate for her lover. Feeling the blonde’s insistent hands pulling at her tank top, Alex quickly pulled the top off and shuffled out of her boxers. Growling, she ripped the blanket open, relishing the gasp from Kara as she was revealed in all her naked glory. She barely had time to feast her eyes on the large expanse of skin when she was flipped on her back, Kara straddling her. Not that Alex minded, the view from that vantage was exquisite. 

Kara allowed her hands to roam all over Alex, from her shoulders to cupping her breasts to raking her fingernails on the hard abs, loving the way the muscles twitched her under ministrations. She bent down and decided to explore the same path with her mouth. Peppering kisses all over Alex’s shoulders till she reached her torso, she flicked her tongue on the hard nipple in front of her, making Alex moan. Needing more of taste, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked, alternating between the two breasts. She could feel Alex harden in between her legs and decided to continue her journey down. The quivering abs made her centre gush and she raked her teeth on them, moaning. She worshipped them, licking, sucking, biting.

“Kara…” groaned Alex, painfully hard. 

Mournfully pulling away from the abs, Kara continued to the erect member. Just the sight of it made her insides clench and get impossibly wetter. Kissing all over the length, she licked it like an ice-cream cone, up and down, all around. She looked at Alex, and nearly came at the vision in front of her, Alex looking at her with smoldering eyes, abs quivering and cock standing up and proud. Moaning, she took the length in her mouth, taking it to the hilt, loving Alex’s answering groan. Bobbing a few times, enjoying the taste, Kara decided that she had prepared Alex’s cock enough and pulled away.

“No…” moaned Alex at the loss of heat, hissing as the cold hair hit her cock. She didn’t have time to complain further as Kara sank onto her cock, “Kara…” she groaned.  _ God, she feels amazing.  _

Kara moaned at the feeling of Alex inside her again, she couldn’t tire of the feeling. Not being able to control herself, she started bouncing hard on the hard cock. “Alex...baby..” she breathed out.

Gripping Kara’s sides tightly, Alex pulled the blonde down on her cock hard at every thrust, loving the way Kara’s breasts bounced at the movement. 

“Rao, yes!” screamed Kara, feeling her muscles flutter around the hardness inside her. Alex decided to thrust upward as an answer, eliciting a louder cry, “Rao! Alex! Alex!” cried Kara as she pounded herself onto Alex’s cock. She was so close, so very close. 

Alex slipped one hand to Kara’s tuft of blonde curls and flicked Kara’s clit, watching in wonder as Kara cried out, cumming all over her cock, to the point of drenching the blanket underneath them. She moaned at the tight muscles gripping her length so hard and the wetness she felt dripping down her balls. She wrapped her arms around the blonde who collapsed on top of her, spent. Kissing her sweaty forehead, Alex gave her a few minutes to recuperate before she flipped them, laying Kara onto her back, her cock still inside the blonde. 

Kara moaned as Alex’s weight settled on her, eyes fluttering close. She let her hands roam on the expanse of the brunette’s back as she enjoyed the feeling of being filled. She was shocked when her hands were ripped away and she found her wrists pinned over her head. Eyes shooting open, she gasped at Alex’s stern face, jaw locked and sharp and eyes piercing.

“Enough!” the brunette said gruffly, “No more touching”

Kara swallowed, feeling a gush in between her legs at the words. Alex dominating her was so hot. She cried out in pleasure as she felt Alex bite her pulse point. 

“You have had enough, now it is my turn to take,” continued Alex, lapping the area she bit before pulling away and biting the breast in front of her, timing it together with a hard trust of her hips. 

“Alex!” Kara felt her centre gush. She clenched to suck the member deeper inside her.

Sucking on the skin she bit, Alex switched to the other breast and did the same, eliciting another cry from the blonde as her cock drove into her. Kara wrapped her legs around the brunette desperately, to anchor herself to her lover. 

“What should I take ?” mused Alex, talking slowly, punctuating every word with a hard trust. 

“Anything! Anything!” answered Kara. Rao, it felt so good. 

“What about you, Kara? What if I take you?” the brunette asked, voice rough, still thrusting hard at every unhurried word. 

“Take me, Alex! Take me!” begged Kara, wanting nothing more than Alex to take her. 

Grunting, she let go of Kara’s wrists and planted her hands and feet on the floor, thrusting hard and fast into the blonde. Kara cried out, her arms automatically wrapping around Alex’s neck for support. 

“You are mine, mine and mine alone!” Alex growled deep, pistoning in and out of Kara, like it was her only purpose in life. 

“Always yours! Forever!” wailed Kara, in absolute rapture as Alex plowed her pussy. She felt herself creaming around the hard cock, eliciting more slick sounds from their joined sexes. 

Alex grabbed Kara’s thighs, pulling them against her torso, opening the blonde even more for her cock. “Mine, mine, mine!” she chanted, slamming her cock into Kara’s tight channel at every word. 

Kara was in a delirious state of euphoria, at the feeling of Alex rutting on top of her in wild abandon, claiming her and ruining her for anyone else. There was no one else for her anyway, she was Alex’s.

Alex slammed her cock into the trembling body underneath her. She wanted to mark Kara, claim her, make sure only her cock was ever needed, make that pussy hers alone. Kara was hers! She was going to mark Kara’s walls with her cum, fill her womb with her seed, breed her so she bore only their children. She howled at the thought, hips starting to lose their rhythm, feeling her balls raise.

A string of nonsensical Kryptonian words spilled out of Kara’s lips, feeling something change as the urgency in Alex’s movements increased. She felt Alex bite her earlobe before hearing the muttering in her ear, “You are mine, I’m going to fill you with so much cum, you’ll always have me inside you”. Kara gasped at the words, her muscles clamping hard down on Alex's cock.

“I’ll breed you with so much cum, you’ll swell with multiple babies”

Kara howled at the words, exploding around the cock buried inside her, desperate for it now. Her eyes burned hot as they started glowing red, forcing her to close them. She squeezed her muscles even harder, sucking Alex’s cock in. She was going to milk it for every sperm.

“You’ll always be swollen with child as I’ll feed your womb with my seed. Every. Single. Day!” Alex cried out as she pushed deeper in. Feeling her cock hit the opening of Kara’s cervix, she pulled out slowly before thrusting so hard, she felt her cockhead force through and pop inside Kara’s cervix as she bottomed out completely inside her blonde. Her balls exploded.

“Yes! I want your babies, Alex!” wailed Kara as she felt Alex spurting in her, painting her walls with cum. Her whole body shuddered as the feeling of Alex’s cum rippled a second orgasm through her. She clung to the brunette on top of her, riding her orgasm, cumming so hard, her back arching and neck straining. She moaned as she felt Alex’s cock still spurting, the brunette thrusting shallowly inside her as if to work her seed deeper into Kara. Kara loosely wrapped her legs around the brunette, wanting to make sure that her cock stayed where it was, plugging her to avoid any spillage. They stayed still for a few minutes, catching their breaths, Alex’s still twitching sporadically, leaking cum into Kara. 

Breathing gone back to normal, Alex looked up into the blonde’s eyes, “Are you ok? Was...was I too rough? Was that too weird?” she asked worried. 

Pulling the brunette into a languid kiss, Kara tried to chase all her worries away. Pulling back after a few minutes, she added her reassurance in words, “No, it was perfect. You were perfect.”

“And you didn’t find what I said weird?” asked Alex, remembering her words, it had been pretty hot for her and she enjoyed it thoroughly but maybe it was a bit too much. 

“Not at all,” smiled Kara, “in fact, I loved it even more. Is that something you want? Babies? Yesterday you said otherwise,” she asked.

“I meant not right now. I’m not against having children with you someday, Kara. I would love to.” replied Alex seriously. 

“So you want to play pretend while I’m on the pill?” grinned Kara, feeling her heart flutter at Alex voicing her desire to have children with her. 

“Uhm...it’s pretty hot,” said Alex, blushing brightly as she scratched the back of her neck. 

“I'd love to practice making babies with you,” whispered Kara sultrily. 

“God Kara, if you continue this, we are never getting off this floor,” groaned Alex as she felt her soft cock twitch again. This woman was going to be the death of her. 

“So?” asked the blonde coyly. 

Growling, Alex bit Kara’s bottom lip, “You insatiable woman!”

Kara could only moan as she felt Alex harden inside her. They definitely weren’t getting off the floor anytime soon and she wouldn't want it any other way. 

  
  



	4. Can't Sleep Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way Kara would go to bed without Alex

Kara sighed as she dropped onto her couch. The last few days have been crazy. With learning that Alex worked at the DEO, the brunette had been called in after their amazing weekend together and had been asked to bring the Kryptonian in. Trusting Alex, she had gone without complaint and had been shocked to end up cuffed in Kryptonite as a 'precautionary' measure. It hadn't lasted long though, with Alex quickly getting her out of them as she argued with the DEO Director, Hank Henshaw.

It took a bit of time but after the regulatory questioning, the man had been satisfied and left them alone. She had finally relaxed after that. Long story short, some other alien was attacking people of National City and they had worked together to bring him down so now, they were sorta working together? As a team… weird. Alex was so hot though, all badass decked out in black combat uniform and blasting the alien with a big rocket launcher. Kara had nearly creamed her panties right there and then. So hot!

What was bothering Kara though was the distance between her and Alex. The brunette had told her that with her fresh alliance with the DEO, they had to keep their interaction at the base strictly professional, for her own safety and so as not to ruffle the fragile relationship they were trying to build with Hank and the DEO. It was difficult to keep professional with Alex there but she would have managed if she, at least, got some Alex time after work hours but nooooo, countless criminals and Alien attacks were keeping both of them busy. She missed her Alex!

The woman was out on a mission (Kara grumbled at Hank not including her in every mission) so Kara just sent a quick 'Miss You' text to see if the woman was back yet or not. Sure, it was 2 am but she couldn't sleep! She was worried, missing her brunette and was having trouble sleeping without the agent next to her. That weekend had her spoilt! Luckily, she didn't need much sleep as a Kryptonian.

Her phone pinged signalling a reply and she quickly scrambled to unlock it and read the message.

**Alex** \- Hey, just got back home. I miss you too.

Kara typed a reply, her fingers flitting quickly over the phone keyboard screen.

**Kara** \- Why didn't you come back here? :(

**Alex** \- I didn't want to disturb you, it's pretty late and I'm just going to go to bed.

**Kara** \- :(((((( I miss you…

**Alex** \- …. Do you want to come over? We'll be just going to bed to sleep though.

**Alex** \- Forget it, it's a stupid idea. No point in you travelling all the way here to sleep when you've got a perfectly good bed just there.

Kara didn't wait for any more texts, super-speeding to grab a few things before flying out of the balcony. Good thing, Alex had taken her to her apartment during the week to grab something so she knew exactly where it was. 

Alex was waiting for a reply to her message when a knock resounded into the room. Frowning, she wasn't expecting anyone, especially not at this time. What was weirder was the knock came from the direction of her window on the 7th storey instead of the door. Grabbing her Glock from her dresser, she carefully pulled the curtains, drawing a sigh of relief at the view of Kara floating outside. Quickly opening the window, she allowed the blonde in. "What are you doing here? And floating outside, what if someone had seen you?" she said, frowning at the blonde.

Kara pouted and just launched herself into the brunette's arms, "I missed you! You asked me if I wanted to come over and here I am!" she said happily, squeezing Alex as tight as she could without breaking her, "No one saw me, I was careful and checking the surroundings with X-Ray vision."

Alex allowed herself to relax into the woman's arms and squeezed back, "I'm happy you are here," said Alex sincerely, smiling as the blonde wiggled in glee.

Kara just grinned and glomped at the brunette, wrapping her legs around her and hanging off like a koala.

Alex wrapped her hands securely around Kara's thigh and carried her to bed, depositing her gun back in her drawer on the way. She gently laid down the blonde onto the mattress and laughed when Kara didn't let go, instead pulling her on top of her body.

"Hmmm," hummed Kara, loving the feel of Alex on top of her. _This is heaven._ She could stay like this for eternity. She buried her face into Alex's shoulder to press a kiss on the skin when Alex hissed in pain. Pulling back quickly, she looked at the brunette and noticed the fleeting look of pain before Alex schooled her features to neutral, "You are hurt," said Kara worriedly, sitting up and pulling at Alex's shirt hem. 

Alex begrudgingly lifted her arms, allowing Kara to pull her shirt off. She knew Kara wouldn't let it go. 

Kara pulled Alex's shirt off and gasped loudly at the mottled skin, covered in bruises. "Wha- What happened?!"

Alex sighed and just shrugged, "Suspect was alerted to our presence and tried to flee. I managed to catch up on him and we got into a scuffle. I won," she replied, grinning.

Kara glared at the brunette, "I should have been there. I shouldn't have listened to Hank," she replied, mournfully tracing the bruises with the tip of her fingers.

"Hey, it's ok. It's not that bad, part of the job," said Alex, cutting any argument from Kara, "a job I've been doing for a while now. Hank is right, you cannot be in every mission."

Deciding not to argue with the brunette, Kara flipped them around, gently depositing Alex on the mattress. "I'll take care of you," she whispered, tending to each bruise one by one, depositing gentle kisses to the discoloured skin before blowing just a little bit of freeze-breath on them to ice them. She felt Alex shiver underneath her and acutely noticed the goosebumps that raised the little hairs on her skin.

Alex sunk deeper into her pillow under Kara's ministrations, her body letting go of the day's stress. She threaded her fingers into Kara's blonde hair and moaned quietly when Kara shifted from small pecks to open-mouthed kisses. 

Kara's eyes fluttered shut and her ears relaxed, picking up every sound from Alex, from her moan, her catching breaths, the gulp in her throat to her stuttering heartbeat. She catalogued everything into memory, like a scribe documenting a momentous event for historical archives. It was like that though. Alex, in all forms, sounds, smells and movements, was the biggest wonder of the universe.

Alex was enjoying Kara's attention fully, maybe a bit too much judging by the tight feeling of her pyjama pants.

The blonde kissed every inch of Alex's shoulders and sternum. She was happy to see no bruises on Alex's breasts and gave them a lingering kiss each before shuffling down to the brunette's abs. There was a multitude of dark patches, showing that quite a few punches had landed. She placed a hot kiss on one of them before cooling it down with freeze-breath. She was so engrossed in her task that she failed to notice Alex's arousal. Only when her elbow bumped into Alex's bulge and the woman hissed did she pick up that Alex was enjoying this way more than she expected.

Alex lifted her head tiredly and looked at the blonde sheepishly and apologetically. There was nothing she could do though, she had little control over 'Alex Junior'. It had a mind of its own, especially around Kara. She laid her head back down, hoping Kara would just ignore it and go back to her 'massage'.

Tough luck though. If there were two things that Kara couldn't ignore, it was Alex and Alex's cock. "Someone is up…" she said, tracing her fingers over the bulge, "I'll take care of you," she whispered.

Alex flushed and replied, "Nah, it's okay. We can just go to bed, it'll go away by itself." She pulled Kara up by her side so the blonde was lying half on top of her.

Kara nuzzled Alex's neck, running her nose gentle over the column before tracing the path again with her lips, "I want to… I want to take care of you," she whispered hotly into the brunette's ear as her hand drew random Kryptonian characters on Alex's abs.

Alex's arms tightened around the blonde, she didn't want to let go, feeling drowsy, "then do it from here, I want you in my arms," she replied, eyes drooping slightly.

Kara nodded, continuing to kiss Alex's neck, savouring the taste of her clean skin and the fresh smell of soap and shampoo as Alex had showered after the gruelling mission. Her hand drifted further down from Alex's abs and onto the woman's pants, cupping the bulge reverently. She nearly moaned in response, squeezing her thighs closed when Alex moaned tiredly at the action. She gently massaged the hardness, shivering in delight as she felt it grow bigger under her hand. 

Alex felt like she was in a dream, feeling so good and floaty. She shivered when she felt Kara push her pants down, leaving her bare and exposed. She hissed slightly as the cold air hit her engorged member but the feeling was soon gone as Kara's warm hand enveloped her. She sighed in delight, the warmth felt good. 

It was maybe the first time that Kara was actually exploring Alex's cock so profoundly. She knew it obviously but today she was noticing more…like how one hand wasn't enough to cover the whole length of it, the softness of the skin, the clean shave that Alex made sure to maintain. The brunette was so endowed and Kara reaped all the benefit of that, whenever she was filled to the brim. She was surprised as to how much she was enjoying having Alex in her hand, feeling her grow in her palm, feeling the heat radiating off her and the little twitches. Despite aching to take the brunette into her mouth and taste her, she stayed put in Alex's arms. She closed her fingers, enclosing the length in her fist and pumped gently.

Alex groaned, it would seem that Kara was in no rush and while it felt good, it was pure torture.

Kara kissed the brunette's cheek as if to say sorry-not-sorry, waiting until Alex turned to her and captured her lips in a languid kiss, sucking on the agent's tongue. She swiped her thumb over the weeping cockhead, collecting the pre-cum so her hand could glide easier on Alex's hard rod. She felt Alex's buttocks clench at the action and quickly brought her hand down to cup her balls, feeling them clench as well. _So big and heavy, full with your amazing, delicious seed. Made just for me…_ she felt herself getting wetter at the thought.

Alex returned Kara's kiss lazily, "Hmmmm" humming into the blonde's mouth as her cock twitched. She laid her hand on Kara's, insisting her to jerk her cock faster. Her balls were hurting.

Kara moaned as Alex's hand wrapped around hers and they started jerking the brunette off together. She fisted slightly tighter loving the answering guttural groan from the brunette. She increased the speed of her movement, hand sliding up and down the hard length faster, twisting her palm on the cockhead to gather more pre-cum every time. She played with the bulbous head, alternating between twisting it like it was a bottle cap and flicking it up like she was opening a bottle of champagne. She listened and felt deeply, loving every gasp from Alex, every stuttering heartbeat, sharp intake of breath and involuntary thrust of her lip. The squelching sounds of the wet cock sliding between her hand didn't help. Her pussy felt like it was leaking with the amount of wetness she felt pooling between her thighs. Her clit was hard and pounding, every sound and movement from Alex resounded in the little nub.

"Karaaaa, I'm so close," groaned Alex, feeling her balls clench painfully. Kara knew how to play her like a fiddle and she was ready to blow.

Kara quickly turned her head, pulling away from Alex. Instead, she laid down onto the brunette's chest, eyes focused on the weeping eye of the large cock. Jerking Alex even faster, she watched as the brunette's hip started moving erratically as she fucked her fist and her legs started shaking and moving, sliding the bedsheets off the mattress.

"Kara… Karaaa… ugh, Karaaaaa," Alex keened as her balls clenched hard and exploded all over herself.

Kara gasped and moaned wantonly as she watched the cock in her hand jerk violently and started spurting cum all over Alex's abs in thick long jets and felt herself explode in her panties, cumming together with Alex. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she watched lustily, mouth dry. She slid her face down to catch one of the jets in her mouth and moaned as Alex's seed touched her tongue but she dared not close her eyes. She knew Alex could keep coming for a while but she had only ever felt it in her mouth and pussy. Here, seeing it blasting away was so hot, she had climaxed without even being touched. She caught a few more jets with her tongue before letting Alex continue painting her abs white. It was so hot to see the cum sliding down the rock hard abs leaving them glistening with cum tracks. Kara's mouth watered.

Alex watched as the blonde lifted her head to turn to her and the look in the darkened blue eyes made her spurt a few times more. Kara's eyes were hungry.

Kara kept her eyes on Alex's as she slid down to straddle the woman's legs. She kept the eye contact for a bit before turning her gaze to the cum on Alex's abs. _Rao!_ There was so much! It was one thing to feel it in her mouth or pussy but to see it? It was a magnificent amount. She eyed it hungrily before dipping her head and licking each ab carefully, trailing her tongue on the hard muscles and every crevice she could find, lapping at Alex's cream. She moaned as the taste covered her tongue, happy that there was so much for her to lap up. She eyed the white streaks hungrily. Just the thought of how many of Alex's swimmers were in there made her pussy clench. She wanted to gather them up with her fingers and jam them in her dripping cunt, to let her pussy greedily suck them in, hoping to fertilize one of her eggs. _One day,_ she thought _…_ In the meantime, she was definitely enjoying the pretend impregnation sex with Alex, both of them finding it extremely hot. She went back to lapping up Alex's cum and running her teeth on the clenching muscles. 

Watching Kara clean her up was so hot, Alex nearly popped another boner but it seemed her tiredness was playing a part in her staying flaccid. Waiting until Kara was done, she pulled the blonde on top of her, "Sleep now," she slurred, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Kara smiled, depositing a kiss on the brunette's lips before snuggling into the crook of her neck, her hand going to grip the soft cock, like a security blanket. Here, in Alex’s arms was the one place she wanted to be. 

  
  
  



End file.
